


It feels good to be home

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beach Volleyball, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Natsu and Miwa teasing kagehina is just too fun, Post-Canon, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Romantic Fluff, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Fluff, Teenage Natsu, Volleyball Dorks in Love, i got carried away, lots of banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hinata Shouyou was many things, a professional volleyball player, the greatest decoy and a fearsome menace to volleyball opponents across the globe.He was also the older brother of Hinata Natsu, a favourite client of Kageyama Miwa and the lover of Kageyama Tobio.And just like his passion, Shouyou won’t stand to lose in being the best he can be, for those dear to him.When Shouyou and his boyfriend finally have a break from their often divergent schedules in their respective foreign leagues, they spend most of their days side by side, savouring each other’s company. However, pressing company calls in the form of Natsu’s wishes.In which Shouyou and Tobio arrange to spend (and survive) a day with their sisters, with beach volleyball, being like a second skin to Shouyou now, another tether that tightens the bonds between this family.After all, Shouyoualwaysfollows up on his promises.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Hinata Natsu & Kageyama Tobio & Kageyama Miwa, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: Kagehina Exchange





	It feels good to be home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [renthegenderfluid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renthegenderfluid/gifts).



> This is my gift for the sibling fluff prompt I was given! I really hope you like it Ren (≧◡≦) ♡
> 
> I tried my best to keep locations, the volleyball and such as close to reality, but I did ignore the pandemic just because it's easier lmao. 
> 
> There's quite a bit of beach volleyball play here going, so I'll just remind readers of certain terms.
> 
> Line shot/side- This is when the player spikes the ball down the sideline on the opponents court. Close to the hitter and around the outside of an oncoming block.  
> Cut shot/side- This is when the player spikes the ball at an angle across the court. Almost parallel with the net.

It’s when Shouyou is about to crawl closer to his boyfriend for some cosy _intimate_ time- essentially making out and then maybe more- that he hears the loud ringtone of his mobile.

Said boyfriend, Tobio, remains silent, one of his hands lifting a dumbbell as he stares at the news headlines on the flat-screen television situated across the large bed. Shouyou halts his path to playful seduction, sighing at the interruption, knowing he shouldn’t ignore it. He crawls across the bed, towards the small bedside table, retrieving his phone.

The screen flashes an image of a young girl, bright orange curls framing a round face and a beaming smile to match. It’s Natsu. 

Shouyou accepts the call instantly, bringing it to his ear.

“Hey Natsu, whats u—”

“Let’s do something together onii-chan!!” Natsu practically yells, loud enough that it has Shouyou reflexively jerking away from the device, the sudden volume enough to startle him. 

Shouyou’s shocked expression quickly shifts to a grimace. “Easy there Natsu, you’re gonna kill my ear drums!” he scolds. He finally understands what Kageyama and Tsukishima were talking about when they said he didn’t have an inside voice. His sister was no different in that regard either. 

“Sorry! I just got a bit eager.” She quietens down, voice a soft sweetness now than the electric shock it was a few seconds ago. Shouyou’s about to ask his initial question, but is interrupted by her _again_.

“But seriously! Can we? You’re not at home that much-a-and I know it’s because you’re busy playing pro in Osaka! and then there’s Brazil too! but we haven’t seen each other in a while and you said you’ll have some time off right?” 

Shouyou thinks for a moment. He did video call Natsu last week so they _technically_ have seen each other. But well, she’s right. About all of it. He hasn’t been in Miyagi for months, considering he just recently got back from playing in the Brazilian volleyball league.

“Yeah that’s right, starting this weekend,” Shouyou confirms, briefly eyeing the small calendar on the bedside table. Both he and Tobio were off-season at the moment, and would be free from training for a few weeks this summer. Not that they wouldn’t practice together anyway. Volleyball was the staple of their lives after all. 

“Great! ‘cause remember how Mum and Dad are finally going on that-” she pauses momentarily, and then continues in a teasing tone “Love vacation~” drawling the words and most likely rolling her eyes in the process.

Shouyou snorts. “Oh yeah, the one they’ve been talking about for ages.” he replies, his smile widening as he remembers the countless times their parents would ramble on about this special alone time they dreamed about. Good for them, he figures, they rarely got to do romantic things with how often their father works and the frequent presence of their kids. 

Still this sudden request from Natsu surprises Shouyou a bit. She’s always been happy to see her mega amazing brother, he knows this! but she’s been pretty occupied with her friends and teammates from Niiyama high. Like a regular teenager enjoying the waves of youth.

“Anyway yeah, I’m definitely up for it Natsu! though I thought you were gonna hang out with your friends this summer?” he inquires. 

Then something in Natsu shifts. His question seemingly makes her pause for a moment and a quiet sigh escapes from her mouth.

“Well… I would’ve but Hana-chan is vacationing with her family, and Kaori-chan is helping her grandparents with their farm. I didn’t want to impose on them so…” her voice drifts off, a sort of disappointed gloominess in her tone throughout.

 _Ah_ , okay this one’s a bit of an issue. It’s kind of rare for Natsu to sound like this. To let anyone hear her like this for that matter. 

Shouyou straightens up, ready to fight the dark loneliness trying to consume his sister. “Well alright then! Let’s take a trip ourselves for sure!” he promises, loud enough that he can see Tobio in the corner of his vision, glancing back at him.

It does the trick as Natsu cheers brightly, her voice full of energy again. Shouyou can imagine her eyes taking on a similar bubble of warmth too. “Ah I’m excited for it nii-chan!”

Shouyou feels a triumphant smirk on his face, something all too familiar when it comes to his younger sister. But his job isn’t done yet. It’s one thing to make promises, it’s another to fulfill them, Shouyou believes. 

His brown eyes hone in on the mikasa volleyball in the corner of the room. One of many in Tobio’s apartment (unsurprisingly). This one is much cleaner, almost brand new, since he’s reserved it for his routine tossing when he’s in bed. Although when Shouyou’s around there’s always a squabble for it, hence its current position on the floor, rolled away from their earlier tussle. 

“Okay so what do you wanna do Natsu? any ideas?” he asks, still staring at the volleyball. An idea of his own already forming in his mind. 

Natsu hums in thought. “Well it’s summer so how about the beach?” 

_Bingo,_ Shouyou smirks again, his other hand clenching into a fist from the sheer anticipation.“Then let’s play beach volleyball.” 

Natsu gasps, loud and shaky like she’s been delivered the news of another Nationals win for her team.

“Really!? Oh my god, that would be the best onii-chan! I’ve always wanted to play! argh ever since you got to!” she rambles in excitement some more and Shouyou chuckles.

“Yeah it’s about time we played anyway. Show me what you got when it comes to the powerful forces of sand!”

“Hah! You bet I will. I’ve been watching some games myself y’know! So I have some things I wanna try out!”

“Good. Although you’ll never surpass me, I look forward to it,” Shouyou grins smugly, and even though his sister can’t see him right now, his taunt is still enough to make her huff in annoyance. “Hey don’t speak too soon!” she protests. 

But then she seems to change lanes in her topic of conversation when she teases “Oh and I _probably_ don’t need to say this since I _just know_ you will anyway, but Tobio nii-chan is free too right? So bring him with us!”

Shouyou’s smug grin falters and his face starts to feel warmer. Dammit. The mention of Tobio always has some kind of frustrating trigger for his body to erupt in funny ways. 

He glances at Tobio, to see him finished with his light lifting. _And_ _as if on cue_ , approaching the bed from the right, the mattress dipping a bit from his added weight. Tobio sits beside him, crosses his legs, just like Shouyou has himself. Their knees touch and Shouyou’s eyes soften at the contact, his cheeks surely a noticeable red now.

But he clears his throat in an effort to compose himself. 

“Yeah he’ll come. Bakageyama has to settle his score with me since I completely kicked his butt the last time we played,” Shouyou turns to Tobio, wicked grin back and subsequently dodges the hand that shoots out to grip his hair.

Natsu snorts lightly on the other end, then suddenly hollers “Ah! we’re gonna need an extra person to play 2 on 2! Also to be with me, ‘cause I really don’t wanna be a third wheel with you guys again,” and Shouyou can practically envision the displeased pout on her face. 

“We would be going for you! So you wouldn’t be a third wheel… but yeah I’ll see who can come along too,” Shouyou sighs. Briefly thinking about a few potential friends in his mind. It just depends how busy they are.

“Good! Also say hi to him for me,” Natsu replies, vibrantly again. 

Shouyou raises his eyebrows. “To who?

“Duh! Tobio nii-chan! you’re with him right now aren’t you,” she poses her tone like a undeniable statement rather than a question.

Now he tilts his head and furrows his eyebrows. “Huh? How did you know I’m at Tobio’s!?”

Tobio stops staring into space now as Shouyou spots his eyes back on him.

Natsu scoffs, almost holding back some laughter, she says “Seriously onii-chan? You’re literally at his place so much, more than here now, and besides, I asked him and he told me!”

The weight of all those words knock out any Shouyou had already prepared himself as his mouth hangs open. 

He wants to deny the claim, but truthfully, thanks to a good deal of self-awareness, he knows she’s right. Ever since he and Tobio finally got together, Shouyou has kept himself glued to Tobio whenever possible. Trying to fit in as much time as they could with their busy schedules.

After all, Tobio made it all too easy, when he would be the one enticing Shouyou to come over, urging him to stay a bit longer with a voice so genuinely soft, and nuzzling into his neck like _he_ was Tobio’s home. A home Tobio wouldn’t dare to lose for anything. 

So… could you blame him!?

Shouyou turns to Tobio, and it seems Natsu’s voice is certainly loud enough because he smirks at Shouyou like he knows exactly what they’re talking about. The precious clingy-yama in his mind being contrasted with the teasing bastard-yama staring at him right now. Like he’s somehow the winner in all of this!

“Tsk. Dam you!” Shouyou spits, face feeling like he’s close to a fire with how warm it is. He aims to squish Tobio’s face, to muddle the devilish smirk up but gets his hand caught by the target’s instead. 

Natsu was too good at calling him out, but then his own boyfriend was her accomplice in aiding it. 

Shouyou sighs and before he can speak, he hears the distant voice of their mother in the background, calling for Natsu.

“Ah I better go now! Mum wants me to help her pick some outfits for their trip,” Natsu says.

Shouyou gives up on retaliating. For now anyway.

“Alright. I’ll call tomorrow. We can settle on the day for beach then.”

“Yes! I can’t wait!” Natsu bubbles out warmly.

They say their farewells, saving more jabs for later and Shouyou ends the call with a content smile, a comforting ease nestled in his chest. Still pretty glad he could get his younger sister filled with joy and pumped up for something. Something they both love with all their hearts.

Placing his phone back down on the bedside table to the left, Shouyou senses those watchful eyes on him and when he turns back to Tobio, the man stares at him, blue eyes studying him absentmindedly. Shouyou looks down to see his captured hand now interlocked with Tobio’s, his larger fingers nestled in the gaps between Shouyou’s smaller ones, a soothing warmth brewing in their touch.

Shouyou swallows. “Do I have to go through it or did you get the gist of the conversation?” he asks, eyes still trained on their hands, at the way they fit so well like puzzle pieces.

“I heard; Natsu. Trip. And beach volleyball,” Tobio replies.

Shouyou’s trance is broken as looks back up to his boyfriend’s face, smiling warmly. “Yeah pretty much! So... you’ll come right?”

“Obviously.” Tobio responds without a missing beat. Simple and straightforward as always. Almost looking perplexed as to why Shouyou would even have to ask. 

Shouyou chuckles and once his laughter fades out, things go quiet. A comfortable silence ensues as Shouyou uses his thumb to softly caress Tobio’s pinky beside it. The television blares out the opening sequence of an anime distantly, providing a gentle backdrop to the peaceful atmosphere. 

“I talked to my sister this morning,” Tobio suddenly pipes up.

Shouyou hums, cueing his attention. “Yeah? How is she?”

“Good” Tobio replies. “She’s been having a lot of clients in the past months, so the business is going well.”

“As expected. Miwa-san is amazing at what she does,” Shouyou sighs admiringly, now uncrossing his legs and scooting closer to Tobio, so he can lean against him.

“Yeah” Tobio nods. He does the same, uncrossing his legs and tipping his body towards Shouyou. The two joined at the hands and now snugly pressed side by side. 

“But she said she’s going to take a few days off from the salon next week. She hasn’t done that since New years.”

“Ehhh…” Shouyou makes a contemplative sound, processing the information. Tobio remains quiet, staring at nothing in particular.

It’s silent for another moment, then suddenly—  
  


“Uwaah! That’s it Kageyama-kun!” Shouyou gasps, looking up at Tobio with wide shiny eyes. Warm brown taking on an amber glow with his mind and body set alight. 

“What?” Tobio asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Let’s invite Miwa-san on the trip!” he cheers loudly, proud of this progression. “Just imagine it- the 4 of us playing beach volleyball. Not to mention Natsu freaking loves Miwa-san! she would definitely love it if she came along.” 

Tobio considers this for a moment. Thoughtful pout in place, which Shouyou _just itches_ to kiss with how endearing it looks, the distance between their mouths minimal now, but reigns himself in for a while longer. Miwa’s presence would be like the cherry on top for his promise to Natsu. He’s gotta stay focused for this first!

“That would be cool,” Tobio’s eyes drift down, staring at the silk black bed sheets underneath them. “But she hasn’t played beach volleyball before. Dunno if she knows anything about it in general,” Tobio shrugs.

“Well might as well ask if she’d like to try!” Shouyou bounces back and Tobio’s eyes peer into his for a split second, the blue in them seemingly lighter, before trailing down again. 

There’s another pause as his expression shifts into a pondering frown, like his mind is far away. Or what Shouyou labels as _Complicated-Overthinking-Yama_ mode. 

Shouyou’s about to nudge him with his elbow, but then Tobio speaks lowly “She did say…or well joked— that I haven’t seen her that much lately.” lightly squeezing Shouyou’s hand interlocked underneath his. A gesture laced with some kind of concern.

Shouyou’s shining eyes soften their glow and he squeezes back the fingers between his. He grins as Tobio looks into his eyes again. “Then here’s your chance. Both of our chances actually! Let’s take our sisters out for a fun time.” He leans further into Tobio’s face, his eyes taking on a serious glint as he says “We can’t lose at this either, Kageyama.”

That determined glint reflects in Tobio’s eyes as he stares back. Slate blue eyes emboldened by golden brown. 

And then like he’s giving into some powerful force, he sighs “Okay. I’ll ask her about it tomorrow.”

“Hell yeah!” Shouyou cheers, his left hand fist bumping into the air. Well that’s settled! He doesn’t know what Miwa would say, but he has a good feeling about it.

Then he lets go of Tobio’s hand, only to push off the bed and straddle the other man hastily. His yellow cotton shorts ride up his thighs a bit with the swift movement. And he’s not met with any resistance, rather Tobio quickly catches up with this advancement, trailing his hands along the bare skin of them, stirring desire in the pit of Shouyou’s stomach, and then bringing his large arms to wrap around Shouyou’s middle, pressing their bodies even closer. Shouyou’s heartbeat quickens in no time.

“Now I can _finally_ get back to what I was gonna do,” he whispers against Tobio’s lips. Their faces magnetised to each other in an instant.

“Yeah? Care to show me?” Tobio smirks up at him, the one that just dares Shouyou to go on, to always go further, further with him. His eyes twinkling with a kind of rush, Shouyou’s only ever seen directed at himself.

Now’s another chance too, but for something much different. Something intimate.

Shouyou dives in, lips moulding to Tobio’s with a satisfied hum. He kisses him slowly, savouring the softness of those lips and the way they ignite dizzying sparks inside him. He threads his fingers through Tobio’s hair, lightly tugging on the silky ink strands enough to make the man purr appreciatively. Then warm fingers slip underneath his shirt and small giggles escape out of him as Tobio tickles lightly at his sides, a playful bliss enveloping them.

Tobio feels like home to him too. A home Shouyou yearns to bring with him at every turn possible.

✾

The following day Tobio calls his sister. They’re in the kitchen and when Shouyou looks up from plating their meals, he sees the surprised look on Tobio’s face, almost like a kid being shown a volleyball set for the first time. A rare kind of innocent wonder in his eyes.   
  


Miwa agreed to come.  
  


Shouyou drops his egg halfway from his plate when he suddenly cheers loudly from the good news. He easily accepts the loss of a perfectly boiled egg, all too happy with the trade of Miwa’s presence. 

Thank god that good feeling in his gut was right! Now with this, he and Tobio could kill two birds with one stone. Shouyou vibrates in anticipation, they were going to give their sisters a day to remember. 

✾

It’s a Saturday morning and summer is in full force. The sky is a deep azure blue painted with only a few white clouds amidst a blistering sun, one that’s yet to climb higher in the sky. It’s definitely the ideal weather for travelling to the beach, but just _perfect_ for beach volleyball too! 

Shouyou has a skip in his step as he and Tobio make their way to the train station. The duo dressed in light athletic gear, Shouyou in a bright green tank top and black shorts, while Tobio almost wears the reverse; a black tank top and dark green shorts. If anyone asked they would say it was a complete coincidence! because it seriously was. The two had gotten dressed at the same time and with only a few glances at each other, glances directed at skin rather than their clothes that is. Once they had noticed the similar clothing, they simply shrugged it off. Besides that, they’re absolutely convinced to be disguised enough from fans with their shades and caps. 

As they approach Tokyo station, Shouyou and Tobio see a familiar woman by the entrance, clad in white knee-length leggings and a black halter top, carrying a large handbag. Leave it to Miwa-san to look supremely stylish and athletic at the same time! She lifts her dark sunglasses up when she spots them. Gleaming blue eyes and a grin, that’s reminiscent of the Kageyama he knows best, albeit _way more_ charming. 

When Tobio simply nods in greeting, she chuckles and pulls him down into a hug, to which the younger man awkwardly returns with an embarrassed grumble. Shouyou’s seen it enough times to know it’s a regular scene with them, one that’s never short of entertaining for him.

“Hello Miwa-san! It’s great to see you again,” Shouyou beams at her, rivalling today’s sun with its rays of warmth.

“Shouyou, thank you so much for inviting me,” she leans down a little to hug him, and Shouyou can smell the fresh floral scent of her perfume. It’s lovely.

“Ah i-it’s nothing! We’re really glad you could come! And Natsu is gonna be happy when she sees you,” Shouyou stutters slightly, Miwa’s cool presence still occasionally leaves him flustered even now. 

As they walk through the bustling crowd, Miwa utters “I did some research but I’ll be a total newbie at beach volleyball, so I hope you can give me a few pointers.” 

“Of course! You can count on me, Miwa-san!” Shouyou declares, nodding furiously. Miwa lightly ruffles his hair in response, while Tobio brushes hands with him, the two not holding hands in public but walking considerably close together. The subtlety between them waning after this long. 

Not long after they’re met with the sight of an orange fluff ball swerving through the sea of dark hair. The young girl, a wild flame from head to toe, dressed in a yellow cropped tee and red biker shorts. Shouyou waves a hand, and Natsu spots them with a start, beaming excitedly and quickening her pace, her ponytail swishing and backpack bopping along with her.

She calls out “Onii-chan! Tobio-nii!-” then her yell is cut off by a sharp gasp when her eyes drift to the other figure beside them. 

“Miwa nee-san!!” Natsu booms, loud enough to startle passersby. Yeah, loudness was definitely a Hinata family thing.

“Surprise Nacchan!” Miwa grins.

“Told you I had something—or well _someone_ up my sleeves that was gonna blow your socks off!” Shouyou grins victoriously once Natsu halts in front of them. 

“Yeah you got me! I wasn’t expecting Miwa-nee at all,” Natsu’s grin is practically plastered to her face.

The loud bunch of siblings hug, and Shouyou mentally notes that his eighteen year old sister is a bit taller than the last time they met, her own fluffy peaks of orange hair reaching up to his ears now. The crippling fear that Natsu could be catching up to him _in height as well_ is never far away from his mind. He shivers involuntarily. 

“Let’s have fun today, Tobio nii-chan!” Natsu turns to look up at the taller man with sparkling brown eyes and Tobio has a small smile on his face that’s enough to power up the energy of Natsu’s own grin.

“Yeah,” he replies, ruffling her hair. Perhaps ruffling hair, grabbing hair, heck just needing to touch hair was a Kageyama family thing of their own, Shouyou thought.

Then Natsu practically squeezes Miwa tightly into a hug, like she hasn’t seen the woman in years. _Oi that’s a better a hug than I got… and I’m her brother!_ Shouyou gapes. Miwa returns the tight hold with a warm smile. Their sisters had hit it off well from the start, but since when were they this close? The two looked like family... 

He glances up at Tobio, who looks back at him, probably thinking the same. 

Miwa takes a lock of orange curl from Natsu’s forehead, inspecting the strand. “Looks like that product is working, but how about a trim for these bangs?” 

“Yes please! I’m running out of headbands and it’s a bit tough when I’m sweating up a storm during games!”

“Mmm, Tobio was the same, always complained it was getting harder to see the court,” Miwa arranges Natsu’s bangs perfectly into place with the tips of her fingers. 

“Yeah that too.”

“Good thing, you can come to me, Nacchan. One time Tobio cut his own hair and completely fucked up his bangs, I couldn’t bare to look at his third year photos for the longest time.” Miwa grimaces at the memory and Shouyou bursts into laughter.

Tobio grumbles “Oi you were busy so I just did it myself.”

“No you were too impatient… and a little pissed off at me after I teased you about your crush,” Miwa smirks, flicking her eyes to Shouyou, making the identity of said crush clear. 

Tobio changes topics instantly, “If we want to make it to Odaiba before twelve, then we have to head to the JR now. It’ll be leaving soon,” he starts walking off, lugging his black training bag like a man on a mission. Which wasn’t too far from the truth technically but... 

“Uh it’s this way Tobio-nii!” Natsu calls out pointing in the opposite direction. 

Tobio halts, furrowing his brows in confusion. Even though this was the man who had to find his way around in Italy, he still hadn’t improved much with directions in Japan either. Shouyou drags him by the arm, giggling, as they walk behind the chattering women. 

“It was cute though,” Shouyou murmurs, “Your hair back then,” he smiles up at Tobio, to which the latter blushes an endearing shade of pink. The urge to take his hand and squeeze it consumes Shouyou so much that he can only diffuse it by bumping his shoulder lightly with Tobio. Tobio returns it and they start to get into a playful back and forth as they reach the platform to the JR until—  
  


“Why hasn’t he moved in with Tobio yet anyway?” Miwa asks casually.

“Beats me! even if the Jackals are in Osaka it wouldn’t take onii-chan long to travel from Tokyo, unlike getting to Sendai.” Natsu remarks.

“They have been together for a while too,” Miwa nods.

“Why are you guys talking about us like we’re not here!? We’re literally right behind you!” Shouyou hollers in astonishment, and he can feel the embarrassed frown on Tobio’s face beside him.

Then Shouyou speaks more quietly “Also it’s only been a year and a half...” 

Natsu turns around in a flash, “Yeah but the attraction has been there since forever!” 

“Huh? W-what are you…” Shouyou wants to run away.

“You’ve been rambling about Tobio nii-chan for the past 10 years.” Natsu deadpans at Shouyou.

Shouyou wants to protest that. But his voice isn’t working right now, mouth opening and closing, while his cheeks flush crimson. 

Natsu, whether totally oblivious to her poor brother’s turmoil or simply ignoring it, continues “I still remember when you came home yelling about this king you said you were gonna beat. That was around the time you went to that Athletics meet,” hand on her chin and brown eyes far away, as if recalling the vivid image from years ago.

Tobio’s frown disappears and he glances at Shouyou with an unreadable expression.

Miwa chuckles, “Interesting. But I didn’t know _who_ Shouyou was until Tobio told me about them going to Nationals in their first year,” she looks pointedly at Tobio, one perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised. “See before, he kept bringing up this boy that he always called ‘dumbass’ whenever I asked how volleyball was going. Eventually I just had to pry out the boy’s actual name from him, because Tobio always had this… strange smirk when he mentioned him.”

Natsu nods along, completely engrossed in Miwa’s recollection and now it’s Shouyou’s turn to stare at Tobio, unsurprised at the persistent nickname but intrigued at how much Tobio actually talked about him too during their highschool days. Shouyou’s teenage self wouldn’t believe it. 

Shouyou, now twenty four years old, wants to bask in this new information like another high stakes volleyball league victory. His eyes glowing with mirth as he bites down on his bottom lip, trying to contain a euphoric smile. So the obsession was always mutual huh?

Tobio on the other hand, is visibly overwhelmed from the admission, eyes looking anywhere but at them and hands gripping the strap of his bag. Tobio also looks like he wants to run away, and Shouyou even fantasises about it for a moment, the two of them running away from their sisters together. Scrambling loudly through the crowd and hand in hand as--   
  


“ _All passengers heading to Shimbashi station-_ ” the staff announcement blares above them, starling Shouyou out of his daydream and back to the reality of a train in front of them ready for departure. 

“Ah that’s us! Let’s go~” Natsu beams excitedly, tugging Miwa by the wrist and grinning back at Shouyou and Tobio. 

As they assemble in line together, Shouyou thinks he should’ve anticipated all of this better, it’s not often that the four of them manage to see each other all at once, but when it does happen, the moments are... never dull to say the least. 

When their sisters are together around them, they seem to create a fearsome combo of their own in fact, one swift and powerful in embarrassing them to no end! And they're currently dominating the scoreboard at that. 

Shouyou looks back up at his boyfriend, the man close enough behind him that Shouyou can see the dark blue in his eyes, and how they slowly become eclipsed by dilated pupils, as Tobio stares back.

“We’ll get them back on the sand,” Shouyou whispers, a determined smirk in place.

Tobio nods, his earlier frazzled disposition completely replaced by that trademark calm, lips in that neutral pout of his. “Of course,” he replies.

Then after a moment, he opens his mouth again to say “Also... about moving...” 

Shouyou’s smirk dissipates, and his eyes stare up in attentiveness. Curious at what Tobio’s about to say.

Tobio swallows thickly. He glances up and then back at Shouyou, “Nevermind, I’ll talk about it later.” he murmurs, gently nudging Shouyou forward to prevent holding up the line. 

Shouyou blinks, but doesn’t press it and nods, facing forward, his excitement resuming again, readier than ever for a good volleyball game. But he feels Tobio's stare lingering on him, like he’s still thinking to say something. Something Shouyou can’t figure out as they board the train.

✾

They make it to Odaiba in the time Tobio had planned. The bright morning sun still yet to reach its peak in the sky for the expectedly sweltering day. The artificial island, boasting a galore of shopping complexes, amusement centres, sightseeing landmarks and a captivating beach was a popular tourist attraction in Tokyo. Shouyou had been here with Tobio and the rest of their friends; Yachi, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima a few times in the past. The island contains fond memories that hit Shouyou the moment they step out of Daiba station, the sweetness of nostalgia bringing a soft smile to his face. 

And now he could show it to his younger sister. Natsu, who was still very new to the bundle of treasures in the big city, practically vibrates as they head to the coastline. The beach being her first urgent target to explore and revel in. Shouyou can’t blame her, with the promise of a new experience, of another kind of volleyball at her fingertips. Yeah, she was his sister alright.

As they make their way down the concrete stairs, Shouyou can already see the stunning view ahead. The dark water that stretches across Tokyo bay, surrounding the scatter of tiny islands, with several boats sprinkled throughout the deep blue and then much further and towering mightily in the distance; the great bridge connected to the mainland. Natsu grins widely back at them, pointing in awe at Rainbow bridge.   
  


The moment Shouyou takes his sandals off and sinks his feet into the warm sand, wriggling his toes in the cream grains that trained him not too long ago, he stretches his arms wide, gesturing to the entirety of the place, a momentary fresh breeze fluttering against the skin of his arms and the nylon of his tank top. “We’re here!” he declares boisterously. 

Similarly, the beach itself buzzes with activity, as hordes of people pack the place from one end to the next. Some children gleefully race each other through the sand, there’s couples walking along the coastline or relaxing their feet into the cold water, and families and friend groups of all kinds are dispersed around different coloured tents situated on grassier parts of the beach. It all combines into a lively cacophony of fun summer times.

Natsu already has her phone out and an arm around Miwa, flashing a multitude of selfies before they head to the volleyball nets nearby. Tobio stands next to Shouyou, gaze fixed on the large sea that harbours the beach. He still has his green shades resting on the brim of his black cap, so Shouyou can see the sharpness of his eyes processing every detail of the distant view, just like the last time they were here actually. Shouyou smirks, ready to break that concentration. He nudges his shoulder against Tobio  
  
“Oi I’ll race you to the nets.”   
  
Tobio flicks his eyes to Shouyou, all that focus pinpoints him in a flash. He stares for a single moment.  
  


Then he bolts ahead like a man on fire.   
  


_What the fuck!?_ Shouyou squawks indignantly, a fire of annoyance engulfing him too as he runs, or more like chases Tobio, the two grown men darting around startled people and kicking up sand, always leaving a path of chaos wherever they go.

No matter how mature Shouyou prided himself to be as an adult, some things just never changed when it came to his partner. 

As they sprint to the other side, Shouyou can see it now. A row of volleyball nets and lines on the sand marking individual courts. The beach volleyball in his backpack rumbles inside a bit more from his pace, as if sensing it’s natural habitat. He feels a giddy rush in his chest, the hardened skin of his forearms burning with an anticipation at all the bumps and digs to come.

Shouyou dives the moment he sees a boundary line of an empty court just steps away. With that he is absolutely the winner. But Tobio argues for a tie to their long-standing tally, saying they both reached the nets at the same time and hadn’t even agreed _which_ net was the finish line. But who’s fault was that besides Bakageyma’s anyway!?

Their little scrabble gets cut short however, when their sisters catch up, Natsu urges them to not embarrass her as she notices other players glancing at them and Miwa staring blankly, most likely judging the unruly men too.   
  


And with that snip, Shouyou and Tobio finally get down to business. _Exciting_ business that is!

They set their bags down behind the marked court and Tobio takes a small notepad out, flipping through the pages until he finds the right one. See, while this whole trip was Shouyou’s idea, Tobio was the one to work out the details and help it to fruition. He reminded Shouyou of the easier distance to Odaiba, estimated the perfect times for grabbing a vacant court and organised their travel for the day. It was all exerted with the kind of precision and dedication like that of his rigorous training regimes. And what’s more when Shouyou had said he wanted to make things interesting, try something new by mixing it all up, Tobio had all but delivered, much like a setter meeting his spiker’s demands. Considering it involved volleyball as well it should be no surprise, yet Shouyou was warmed at the effort Tobio always went through for _him_ too. He always went along with Shouyou’s spontaneity and added his own flair of structure to Shouyou’s life. It was crazy what a team they made. 

Tobio lifts the page up to their faces, presenting his grand work to the girls. “Are you up for this?” he questions.

Natsu and Miwa widen their eyes, caramel brown and midnight blue peering in astonishment.   
  


In accordance with Shouyou’s whims, Tobio jot down these combinations;

First game: Shouyou and Natsu versus Tobio and Miwa.  
  
Second game: Shouyou and Miwa versus Natsu and Tobio.  
  
Last game: Shouyou and Tobio versus Natsu and Miwa.   
  


Their first game was a clash between sunny siblings and shadowy siblings, the second game a battle between older siblings and younger siblings, and last but not least; the freak duo against the sassy duo that is their sisters! Shouyou is pretty pleased at the prospect of different ways each game could play out with these pairs, and he shows as much to Tobio, eyes glowing and mouth grinning widely at him. Tobio doesn’t miss it, like sunlight shining down on him, it’s too irresistible to ignore and he turns a little pink at the genuine admiration. 

Natsu follows suit with her excitement, springing with vigour like she might launch into the sky “You bet! Even if it’s my first time at beach volleyball, this is just too cool to pass up!” she beams, her smile another contender against the bright sun of the day. Alright, the easier one is sorted. 

Now comes the trickier one. They all turn to Miwa, who rests her chin on her hand, a thoughtful pout as she contemplates it. The resemblance with Tobio in that moment is striking, _these pouts are truly a trademark of endearing beauty bestowed upon the Kageyamas!_ Shouyou can’t help gushing internally. 

But anyway, Miwa isn’t as hardwired to volleyball as the rest of them, so Shouyou totally understands that this might be asking too much of her, especially since she’s fresh to beach volleyball herself. 

“We’ll get good breaks in between right?” she inquires, an eyebrow raised. Shouyou notices that all three of them nod vigorously in unison, as if trying to reassure a deity. 

There’s another pause. Then Miwa shrugs, “Alright, count me in you volleyball fanatics.”

Score! Shouyou and Natsu clench their hands above their heads in triumph and Tobio’s neutral expression falters as his eyebrows raise up to his trimmed bangs. Shouyou can tell that Tobio must be all kinds of stunned, to have Miwa come with them at all had left him staring into space that night and now, to have her agree to not just one but three beach volleyball games must be shaking the ground beneath him. 

As their relationship progressed through time, Tobio had told Shouyou a lot about his life before they met, like how Miwa was probably the first person that had Tobio pushing harder to be great in all things athletic, she was the one to spark a competitiveness in a little boy who loved to improve and be strong at the sport he dedicated his life to. 

And even though she had extinguished herself from playing volleyball with the same spark a long time ago, here she was with a renewed energy to try it at a level that was by all means _intense_. 

Tobio is about to say something (probably skeptical) but is cut off by Miwa’s pointed stare.

“Tobio. Just because I stopped playing regularly, doesn’t mean I stopped loving it. Beach is something new, but I’m up for it.” she asserts.   
  


Tobio’s blue eyes light up. In the way that they do when something passes the defences of his heart. Whatever words the man had, die in his throat as he stares back quietly.   
  


“That’s the spirit Miwa nee-san! You’ll never know how fun something is until you try it.” Natsu hypes up.

And Shouyou finds himself nodding in agreement, serious eyes flicking to Tobio in particular, who seems to feel it because he glances at Shouyou briefly, to see him silently communicating; _Remember, this is our chance to have fun with them. Make the most of this moment, Kageyama._

The light in those blue eyes shimmer in response. Tobio turns back to his sister, swallowing thickly “Alright, let’s play all the way then. I won’t go easy on you, whether you’re a teammate or an opponent.” his voice is levelled. 

Miwa throws her head back laughing “You better fucking not!” her voice louder than usual, and startling out any doubts Tobio had going by his open expression.

Then she sighs “‘I won’t go easy on you’ That used to be my line y’know,” and reaches up to pinch Tobio’s cheek in some sort of exasperated fondness.

Shouyou beams. Well there’s that then. He claps his hands, reigning in everyone’s attention. “Okay let’s warm up! Then we’ll arm wrestle for who gets the downwind side.”   
  


The group first works on elevating their body temperature through a series of fast exercises and then complete stretches that loosen their muscles. All in order to increase the power, range of motion and flexibility beach volleyball requires.

After some ball drills, Shouyou and Tobio are the ones to approach a nearby table and duke out another regular competition between them. Hands linked in a contest of strength, while Natsu records it on her phone, crooning about saving valuable memories. It comes down to the wire as both enforce their power. And it’s in moments like this that Shouyou is glad he increased his weight-lifting regime, not just for volleyball but for any show of strength against Tobio.

However, Tobio, the dam bastard, manages to distract Shouyou in the last moment, by slowly licking his lips and staring at Shouyou with seductively narrowed eyes, practically taking a leaf out of Shouyou’s book and flustering him enough to falter and lose.

Fuck. Oh he was _so_ going to get back at him for that stolen trick! Shouyou glares at Tobio as he trudges with Natsu to their side of the marked court. Tobio smirks smugly back at him, getting ready to serve.   
  


Beach volleyball was a different beast to it’s indoor cousin. To connect each play is foundationional in the sport, yet on the beach, there are three aspects that can act as either a barrier or a passage to success, it all depends on how players overcome them. 

The sun has reached its summit in the clear blue sky, it’s rays of heat scorching down on them, warning players of dehydration if they aren’t resourceful with their movements. The sand beneath their feet is warm but weighty and inescapable in it’s abundance. And in brief moments, a sharp strike of wind hits their backs, threatening to disrupt their passes.

Shouyou glances at Natsu, to see her brimming with a tenacious smile and a fire in her eyes. Burning brightly, heavy in concentration and gusty in offence, challenging all the opponents and elements that come her way. Like living up to her name, _she_ was the very incarnation of a season suited to this very sport. He’s excited to see how she handles it all for the first time. After all, these siblings were used to making things work when the odds were stacked against them.  
  


Tobio’s serve goes up, power and speed all in one. Not drifting an inch with the wind on the shadowy siblings side. The ball cuts through and just past the net onto Shouyou’s side. He’s there in a flash, the movement instinctive and yet polished through the years. Sand kicks up from his lunge and he bumps the ball in a perfect arch to Natsu for a set. She peers at where Tobio and Miwa are positioned in a split second. Shouyou’s blood pumps faster. 

Yeah, this was going to be _really fun_. 

He does his run up, and executes a crucial lesson from his early days of beach volleyball; redirecting the velocity upwards enough that he soars, well above the net. The feeling of being high in the air is freeing like no other to Shouyou. 

Miwa’s eyes widen in awe, momentarily captivated. Tobio’s eyes flash with a sharp grin on his face. The sight of Shouyou’s jumps a regularity but still giving him an evident rush, like this too was; _coming home_ for him.

Natsu sets the ball a tad close to the net but Shouyou manages to spike it for a line shot. Miwa’s fingertips just barely miss blocking it as the ball flies past and lands in the marked court of sand. The Hinata siblings whoop in celebration, arms shooting up, at narrowly scoring the first point. 

“Shit. Seeing his jumps right in front of you is entirely something else from seeing it on TV,” Shouyou overhears Miwa, hands on her hips as she stares at him like seeing one of her celebrity clients.

Tobio’s lips quirk up on one side, “And that’s only the start of it.”

Shouyou positively bursts alight with that subtle praise, gleaming eyes darting to Tobio across the net. The man stares at him enigmatically for a moment longer before walking back into position. 

If there was one thing Shouyou couldn’t get enough of; it was the fact Tobio had the utmost confidence in his range of abilities. And now that they were here, playing beach volleyball together again, with their sisters as a bonus, Shouyou is ready to show him all over again, exactly why this sport was _his_ domain. He is ninja Shouyou after all.  
  


There’s a consistent rally between both pairs in the first half of the set, the ball connecting and smacking over the net repeatedly. Despite being irregular to volleyball now, Miwa’s still got it, as she blocks, bumps and spikes relatively well with Tobio. Natsu is the same for the most part, her movements are clean and her speed matches up with Shouyou. The scores rack up from their attacks, but like some cruel reminder from mother nature, the elements always come back to notch up the disadvantages.

It’s three points for both pairs when the Hinata siblings serve, Natsu tosses the ball up, sharp glowing eyes following it as she runs and then leaps up for a jump serve.

Only for the wind to come in and swoop the ball away.

She gapes in horror and her feet hit the sand just as the ball does. The point awarded to the Kageyamas and signalling an oncoming court switch.

The Kageyama siblings stare blankly.

Shouyou throws his head back and laughs. The urge is irrepressible, as he grips his sides to steady his amused shaking.

Natsu glares in exasperation “Hey! Shut up onii-chan! I’m on your team, remember!” 

He lifts a hand in apology, but it's half-hearted as he keeps giggling away while Natsu pouts with an embarrassed blush. The expression is still reminiscent of those days when she was little and Shouyou would teach her basic volleyball drills but she would stumble or trip more often than not. Still, she didn’t give up _being friends with the ball_ back then, and Shouyou knows she won’t ever give up here too. 

“Don’t worry it happens to all of us! You’re getting a taste of what makes beach volleyball so challenging,” he insists once he finally recovers, head lifted up in confidence. 

“You’ll get the next one, Natsu.” Tobio reassures from the other side of the net.

Shouyou whips his head back at him, “Oi! no fraternising with opponents!” he sticks his tongue out, purposefully forgetting Tobio’s own subtly positive comment directed at him in the beginning of the game. If it wasn’t for the net between them, Tobio would’ve instantly grabbed Shouyou’s head at that remark.   
  


The pro athletes' belief in Natsu definitely wasn’t for nothing. She always made sure of that. As the match progresses, Natsu’s improvement becomes evident in beach volleyball too. She gets the hang of using the elements to her advantage, things hitting a new kind of feverish high with Shouyou.

The Hinata siblings personify all the heat of the summer's day as Shouyou’s digs through the sand raise their defence and Natsu’s setting keep the Kageyama siblings on their toes.

Shouyou notices a small crowd has formed behind their court, watching their game in wonder. He smiles at them, before zoning back into concentration. 

Tobio’s next serve goes right to Shouyou’s side, this too a regularity for them, his powerful serves targeting Shouyou like a moth to a flame. Before onlookers can blink, Shouyou is there, kneeling close to the sand as he bumps the ball to Natsu. He’s back up and into his run just as fast.

Something in Natsu noticeably shifts as she registers the strong wind, then behind those pink sunglasses, fire eyes scan the Kageyama siblings positions, before setting the ball a bit further from the net this time. Shouyou jumps, high above the net, earning a shocked gasp from many as always. 

Natsu’s calculated set does the trick, the ball swerving forwards from the tailwind and perfectly into Shouyou’s palm, who smacks it fiercely past Tobio and Miwa, sand flying into the air as it lands behind them. 

The Kageyama siblings scowl at the loss. The Hinata siblings roar in victory, managing to win the first set. But more than the win, was the immense pride blossoming in Shouyou’s chest for his sister. She considered his stance after receiving, tossed a good distance from the net and took advantage of the wind’s direction. Too fucking right she was the star setter of the best girls volleyball team in Miyagi!

They double high-five, hands burning from the enthusiastic force and then Shouyou lifts Natsu up by the waist, as she fist pumps the air joyously, the two siblings a giant ball of ecstasy. Tobio and Miwa break into grins, like much of the crowd heartwarmed by the sight.

Shouyou puts her back down and yells “Most importantly, Natsu, that set was amazing! I saw what you did there,” he beams proudly and she mirrors that sunshine warmth “I’m so glad it worked nii-chan!”

Shouyou thinks he’s probably teared up enough about all the amazing things Natsu has managed in her life, volleyball successes in particular spiking him in the heart, but there’s just something uncontainable about his joy at seeing his sister pull off things in the very sport he trained hard at.

So if it looks like his brown eyes well up with happy tears a bit, he doesn’t blink them away. 

Since it’s a best out of three, the second set only raises up the heat of the game between the sibling pairs. There’s dance music distantly booming from a stereo near the courts that pumps an excited rhythm in Shouyou’s body, like an accompaniment to his thrumming heartbeat, as he makes dive after dive for Tobio’s explosive serves.  
  


In fact, another thing Shouyou loves about beach volleyball, is the general atmosphere that it welcomes, the outdoor summer quality fitting his spirit like the perfect knee pads worn during indoor volleyball.

He can feel sweat trickling down his neck, and his skin is getting bronzed again, the ripe heat of the day hugging his skin, reminiscent of the days he did this very sport in Brazil.

Actually, the last time he had been on a beach, was on the other side of the world! where he played a few rounds of volleyball with Heitor and other friends during his downtime there. 

Shouyou can’t take Natsu to Brazil yet, but he hopes today, right here in sunny Odaiba that it’s giving her a good first-hand introduction into the sport, and whatsmore, that she’s truly having fun with it. That they all are.

His eyes stare across the net, seeing Tobio whisper something to Miwa, who nods in response. Then the quiet woman meets his eyes and she smiles at him, crouching back down in preparation for Natsu’s serve. 

Shouyou grins back, feeling content in this very moment.

He takes a deep breath, the smell isn’t like a real beach, all salty and marred with seaweed, rather industrialised with the city atmosphere but still centering in the way something is fresh and yet familiar. Like beach volleyball, that was no longer foreign to him, instead it became a part of him, and a second skin that rubs off on those connected to him.

It’s tricky. It’s intense. It’s exhilarating.

He loves it. And going by everyone else’s dispositions; Natsu’s broad grin as they win the second set, Miwa’s chuckles at trips and banters and Tobio’s sparkling eyes throughout it all. 

He knows they’re loving it too. 

The group take a twenty minute break, freshening themselves with water and letting their muscles rest for a bit. Shouyou declares his win with Natsu as another win to his tally with Tobio, who shrugs, knowing he’s still comfortably in the lead by four wins. He did beat Shouyou at that arm wrestle today after all. Shouyou _really_ wants to lessen that gap even more already, but Natsu is up and challenging Miwa first when it’s time to switch pairs and play the next game.

To everyone's surprise except Shouyou, Natsu is pretty tough in the arms now as she manages to beat Miwa and earn the downwind side for her team. After all, she had increased her strength training too, and then there was the roughhousing whenever he came back to Miyagi. 

As they position themselves back onto the court, Shouyou turns to his new teammate for the day and asks “Miwa-san, what was your position in volleyball back in middle school again?” 

Miwa grins, “Outside Hitter.” Shouyou’s eyes widen like saucers.

“Ehhh!? Really??” he exclaims, stunned that he never knew this. But when his mind recollects various moments of Miwa’s killer spiking and ball-handling, it makes sense.

“No wonder you hit every ball so solidly like—fwoosh and then bam!” he nods.

She raises an eyebrow at his description, but then smiles “Yeah, so that makes this a game between us spikers and those setters,” she tilts her head, gesturing at the others. 

Shouyou pauses, processing that statement.

Then erupts into a fiery excitement, golden brown eyes and his entire body emblazoned, a new challenge in him ignited.

 _She’s right...this is a spikers versus setters showdown!_ he thinks as he vibrates eagerly.

“Alright, let’s do this!” he roars into the air and Miwa pats his back.   
  


The first few points for each pair wrack up considerably faster now than the previous game. Their bodies are fully invigorated as they slip back into the zone easily. Tobio and Natsu in the lead by three points.

His fireball sister seems to have really accustomed to the weather conditions now when strategizing attacks because as she executes a clean jump serve, rather than the ball going out as Shouyou and Miwa expected, it falls just before the line, the wind killing its speed enough. 

“Nice serve, Natsu. Good use of the wind there again,” Tobio praises her, with a small smile and a high five.

Natsu beams, “Thank you for the advice earlier Tobio-nii! It really helped.”

The interaction between the setters is an endearing one if Shouyou is being completely honest. As a matter of fact, Shouyou realises that Tobio and Natsu work relatively well together, or _smooth_ per se. Tobio is blunt by nature but when Natsu does fumble a bit he doesn’t scold her into improving (like Tobio does with him!) just quietly reassures her to keep her head up.

It’s a far cry from those early days of the Kageyama Tobio Shouyou saw. Perhaps it was maturity or just the subtle fondness between the setter duo, because Tobio definitely developed a soft spot for Natsu over the years, having seen her grow up he had a tendency to brother her and be like the go-to for volleyball tips when Shouyou was overseas the first time.

He has been there for Natsu’s progress in volleyball almost as much as Shouyou. And when he sees how Tobio nods affirmatively at Natsu’s _‘We’re being good friends with the ball’_ while brandishing a thumbs up at him, Shouyou can’t describe how immensely delighted he feels that two of his most important people really have a good relationship. That they even look like _family._   
  


That family continually raises the scores in their favour, Natsu diving faster for the ball and bumping it as best as possible. Shouyou notes that her balance through the sand is consistently improving with each game.

Then there’s _Ousamayama_. Ruler of indoor volleyball, but a visiting king when it comes to volleyball reigned by elements more stricter than a hard-wooden floor.

However, those occasional games with Shouyou have clearly refined him a bit as he pulls off something phenomenal next.

Tobio crouches down, knees close to the sand as he executes an overhand set, so cleanly that it definitely is allowed, the ball flying high into the air.

The crowd around them applauds, Miwa curses and Shouyou grits his teeth, annoyance and attraction mixing together inside him at the breathtaking sight. Tobio’s pinpoint accuracy has the ball perfectly into Natsu’s palm and she cuts it across to their side, beating Shouyou’s dive for it. 

When Shouyou gets back up, that amazing bastard has the audacity to look right at Shouyou with the most genuine thrill in his eyes, and a sharp gorgeous grin cutting through him like an unbeatable blade. Shouyou huffs. 

The setter duo win the set with that move and Natsu runs up to Tobio, hugging him in celebration. Tobio hugs back, something he really only reserves for a select few people, and somewhere along the way Shouyou’s sister had become one of them. 

“That’s my future brother-in-law!” she remarks, basically loud enough for the world to hear. 

“Natsu!” Shouyou bristles, a blush exploding throughout his body, while Miwa cracks up with amusement. Shouyou can _practically see the sparkle_ beside Tobio’s face as he registers that statement. Like it rivals or even _slightly_ overpowers the coolness of his winning move from earlier. He wonders if he’ll faint from heat stroke with how hot he feels, due to Natsu’s teasing remark, Tobio’s silent joy and the hot temperature of the day out to keep his body a furnace.  
  


By the second set, the rally between the teams increases, Shouyou has no time to wipe the sweat off his face with the way the ball rapidly flies from one end of the court to the next. 

Once he spikes the ball to the line side, Tobio is instantly there and blocking his path, large strong arms raised in an impenetrable wall. The electricity between them when they’re on opposite sides of the net is always a fuel to Shouyou’s rapid pulse. 

The ball smacks back to the spiker duos side and Miwa just barely misses digging it, her body falling into the sand with a gracious thud. Her black sunglasses fall off, but a carefree attitude flourishes today as she laughs at herself, lifting back up on her knees and reaching for the fallen ball.

Shouyou is immediately in front of her, picking up her sunglasses and reaching out a hand to help her up.

“Even though this is your very first time at beach, you’ve been doing pretty well Miwa-san!”

Miwa takes the hand with a generous grip, “Thanks. I’ll admit that watching you guys makes me want to give it my all too,” she smirks, rising to her feet and taking her sunglasses from him. Shouyou grins back, thinking his smile couldn’t possibly get wider at the dauntless admission. 

But then Miwa holds onto the volleyball for a moment longer, a rare softness in her dark blue eyes as she smiles down at it. There’s a strand of black hair that's fallen from her hairpins and sticks on her forehead from sweat. Her formerly pale cheeks considerably flushed from all the intense activity so far today. She grips the ball tightly with one hand, “Volleyball really is _fun_.” 

Shouyou was wrong, his smile _can_ go wider and it does, his upturned mouth practically splitting his face, as his eyes and nose crinkle with unfiltered joy.

“I’m super glad you’re having fun, Miwa-san!” he exclaims. At the corner of his eye, he sees Tobio lifting his head up in interest.

Something like fulfillment drums in his heart and he can’t wait to brag to Tobio later about his sister’s heartfelt expression to him. This trip really was the best thing for all of them! 

It was easy for anyone to see Miwa was having fun, but for her to outright say it, say something she probably doesn’t feel as intensely and frequently as the rest, was special to Shouyou. He hasn’t known her for very long, but as a regular client and now with solidarity as spikers, he’s reminded of what a great connection he’s developed with her so far.   
  


As the game goes on, these spikers reach a new level in their showdown with the setter duo, enough that the scores reach a tie, with just three points until twenty one.

And just when Shouyou thinks Miwa can’t get anymore awesome, she goes and gives the setter duo a taste of their own medicine!

Shouyou accidentally sets the ball tight to the net, leaving only a small space for Miwa to swing and hit.

However, his frantic apology is cut short, because halfway into her spiking stance which has Tobio springing up to block, she switches to a bear claw pokey in the last second, contacting the ball with the tap of her knuckles and directing it away from Natsu. The ball slams victoriously in the sand, leaving Tobio and Natsu stunned. The watching crowd applauds. 

She completely fooled them into expecting a line shot! Shouyou sprints to Miwa for a double high-five.

“Gwaah!! That was freakin incredible Miwa-san! And a super smart move in a situation like that,” he gushes, fists clenched in excitement and glowing in admiration at her.

He had advised her several different ways she could slip in an attack, but this one was totally her own idea.

Miwa takes her dark blue cap off, her pinned black hair glistening in the sun, and uses it to fan herself as she says “I may not be an olympic athlete or a young player winning Nationals, but I did play volleyball for a long time. Fooling the defence is a favourite trick of my own too,” she winks. God, she was beauty by name, and in everything she set her heart on. 

Shouyou and Natsu both gape in awe, their brown eyes shining at the woman who stood out in her own way. Dam these Kageyamas… they were just _so cool_.

Like some sort of reflex, Shouyou’s bright eyes drift to Tobio.

To witness an uncommon Kageyama expression; he stares at Miwa with a soft content smile, one that Shouyou can count on one hand for its rarity. It’s beautiful. Shouyou decides to label this treasure _Rarer Soft-Yama._

Shouyou can tell that whatever doubts Tobio had about today, are definitely obliterated as he feels a sense of pride and relief in those blue eyes. Not only did Miwa actually give it her best but she was also genuinely having a good time today. And Shouyou doesn’t want to say _I told you so_ because it was kind of a gamble really, how things would go with the volleyball aspect but looking at Tobio’s precious smile directed at Miwa, who mirrors him now, he would say they’re not losing in their goal so far.  
  


That goes for their game too, as neither team lets up in having the ball disconnect and fall on their side of the court. The crowd behind them only gets bigger as they view every move in amazement.

The score keeps coming to a draw and Shouyou thinks that whoever wins; it’ll be a very narrow one. Eventually, the setter duo manage to slip through some more attacks and reach match point. Natsu’s serve is defended by Miwa, but the ball flies back in a rush to their side.

It’s in high-octane moments like this, something shifts inside Shouyou, his focus, senses and everything sharpened into a knife. His eyes become piercingly dark and his breathing slows just like everything else around him. Over the years he’s realised others look at him like their shivering with chills, and the crowd’s cheers around them now seem to freeze. 

Natsu sets the ball and as Tobio jumps for a spike, his eyes dart to Shouyou. He’s filled with as much adrenaline as him.

With his legs spread into a crouch and his hands gesturing ‘ _bring it’_ Shouyou dares him on, pushes him to attack the cut side, as he signals his sure-fire defence of it. But anyone who’s cautious knows that’s a taunt for disaster and as such those flashing blue eyes drift away from him as Tobio spikes it for a line shot. 

Shouyou smirks. Got him.

All that anticipation has the energy in his legs propelling him like a bullet to the line side and digging the ball back to Miwa who spikes it across. Tobio is shocked, realising he was just baited by his own creation of a decoy. 

Natsu manages to bump the strong spike and Tobio recovers enough to set it back to her. Everything goes so fast now, sand flying along with the yell of all their voices. 

Her spike just squeezes past Shouyou and Miwa, hitting the back of the court, and winning the game. The crowd behind them cheers. Natsu runs up for a high five, and Tobio returns it albeit less enthusiastically as if he’s still dazed and trying to catch up with everything that transpired.

Miwa sighs, “Ah we were so close,’ she puts an arm around Shouyou’s shoulders, an affectionate gesture that melts his serious disposition from the game. “Did you tempt Tobio into attacking the line side back there? Because that really startled them,” she grins wolfishly.

Shouyou looks up with a smirk, all his fire cooling down now that his body is no longer alert. “Yeah I wanted to fool them too.” Even though they didn’t win, the satisfaction in being able to _bait Kageyama Tobio_ , the man who motivated that very skill of his from the beginning was glorious. It also felt enough in his revenge for that arm wrestle between them earlier. 

Natsu and Tobio cross under the net and stand in front of them. “Onii-chan always pops up where you least expect him! To be honest we just got lucky to win this one,” Natsu pants. Tobio remains quiet, gaze fixed on Shouyou. 

“Well they do call me Ninja Shouyou back in Brazil~” Shouyou grins devilishly and flexes his left bicep with pride. The girls chuckle and Tobio stares at his flexed arm for a bit longer than he needs to. 

Miwa pats Shouyou’s back as she walks away, “Alright let’s take a break before the last one.” Natsu follows her “Oh yeah! I brought a bunch of fruit for us to snack on.” 

Shouyou taps Tobio’s wrist, the brief contact of skin warming them both in the core.

“C’mon,” he ushers, voice quieter, he wants to ramble to Tobio about that last game, but he needs water and food first. Lots of it.

The girls sit down near the shaded area with their bags, finally resting their legs out on the sand. Shouyou and Tobio remain standing as they reach for their water bottles. Shouyou takes off his yellow sunglasses and white cap, the wind tousling his orange hair that’s been set free for the time being. Meanwhile, Natsu takes out containers of fruit and Miwa leans back on her hands, head lifted up in relaxation and savouring the soothing breeze. 

Shouyou lifts his water bottle up and takes a generous gulp from it, some of the water missing his lips and cascading down the expanse of his neck. But he lets it. The coolness of the water droplets feels nice against his warm skin, replenishing him inside and out.

When he’s finished, he screws the cap on and sees Natsu scrunching up her face at the sourness of a pineapple slice. It’s adorable as always and Shouyou laughs affectionately at the sight. 

Then he turns away, and his sight meets electric blue eyes, staring at him intensely.

The air shifts. Tobio has his lips parted, still panting from exertion, but rather than sipping his water, his hand looks like it’s paused, his bottle only halfway up to his mouth. His cheeks are pink, but it’s a different flush to the one after strenuous exercise.

Shouyou knows exactly what that look is. And he wonders what exactly triggered it. Tobio’s dazed stare at him is the kind that oozes aching desire.

He looks like he’s holding himself back from doing something, his other hand clenched by his side, and if they were alone, Shouyou is sure those parted lips would be catching his own right about now. 

Shouyou stares back into his eyes, as he wipes the dripping water at his chin with the back of his hand. _Coyly,_ he admits. Because even if their sisters are nearby, he can’t help enticing Tobio at every turn. 

Then as if realising he’s been caught, Tobio blinks, his trance broken. He looks away, immediately chugging at his water. His face is still redder than usual.

Shouyou smirks, and notices his heart is already pounding like he’s still out on that court. 

They’ve been dating for almost two years and the jumble of romantic feelings and confusing attraction have lasted for even longer, but Shouyou still can’t get used to the way Tobio’s eyes look at him sometimes. Like Shouyou was everything he wanted. 

The snap from Natsu’s phone cuts the air around them as she takes pictures of her surroundings, seemingly oblivious to the arousing tension between the men.

“How about sitting down you two. There’s plenty of fruit for you guys,” she comments, now pointing her camera at them. Probably snapping another picture. 

The two men finally join their sisters, sitting cross-legged and taking an abundance of fruit into their hands. Shouyou’s right knee comfortably touches Tobio’s, something natural and reflexive to them both. Though as his boyfriend chews on a piece of mango, he gleefully notices that Tobio’s blush hasn’t properly subsided yet. 

Shouyou bites into the fresh juiciness of a watermelon, the sweet taste settling on his tongue as a treat for all his intensive activity. Natsu and Miwa start to recount all the cool things in the previous matches together. Which reminds Shouyou of his own particular cool moment. He whips his entire upper body towards Tobio.

“By the way, Kageyama-kun! Remember when I baited you into spiking on the line side, and then I dug it? I sure had you fooled there in the last moment huh,” Shouyou leers. 

Tobio’s eyes look away from him. “Maybe, but we still won,” he states nonchalantly.

Shouyou leans his face closer to Tobio’s, unable to resist his next comment.

He drawls “Even so... I just seem to keep tempting you~” 

Despite their unawareness of the earlier stare between the men, that innuendo doesn’t fly over anyones’ heads as the girls pause to stare at them, and Tobio grabs his head faster than it should be humanly possible.

Shouyou’s laughing too hard at Tobio’s intensifying blush to pull away, secretly enjoying the not-too-hard grip on his hair. After so many years, it’s a habit of Tobio’s that’s rubbed off on him. Making him feel _right at home_ in a way. He’s caught up in this moment until—

“You can actually be so shameless, onii-chan.” Natsu teases. 

“And Tobio, you’re always so transparent,” Miwa adds in.

The men pause, silently agreeing with each other’s sisters but not with their own.

“ _Especially_ with each other!” the women quip in unison and burst into laughter like their twinning is the funniest thing in the world. Or maybe it’s Shouyou and Tobio’s pouting faces. 

There was that sassy combo from their sisters again, teasing Shouyou and Tobio as quick and effortlessly like how the freak duo executed a quick attack.   
  


The snacking and bantering goes for a bit longer, until empty containers are left and the four of them are standing back up. It’s around three in the afternoon, when Shouyou checks his phone. There’s just one more game left, their sisters banding together on the court and...Shouyou and Tobio stare at each other. Now this was going to be _really fun_ as well. 

Shouyou can feel his energy spiking up, whether due to the fruit or the anticipation of playing with Tobio, he isn’t sure. But it’s mirrored in his partner as the other looks at him with an eager rush. They resolve to be the last ones laughing after this game. 

The girls win the downwind side for the start of the game. No one is surprised this time when Natsu wins the arm wrestle against Tobio. After all, this wasn’t the first time she had beaten him at it.

Shouyou’s mood is sort of conflicted between his sister being awesome and his boyfriend losing them a starting advantage. But whatever! remembering his words from earlier, Shouyou is confident that they’ll get their revenge on the sand.

Before they begin, they do a few stretches to get back into the groove of the sport for the last time. 

Natsu, who redoes her ponytail, tying up her shoulder-length mane of curls, suddenly pipes up “Hey I just realised, did you guys coordinate your clothes on purpose? like one of _those_ couples?” eyes flitting between Shouyou and Tobio. 

“I was thinking the same. They’re literally one of _those_ couples,” Miwa snorts. 

_Those_ couples? Shouyou and Tobio look down at themselves and then each other in unison. Reminded of their almost…well _pretty much are_ matching gear. The harmonious blend between Shouyou’s black shorts and Tobio’s black tank top and then the choice of green.

“It’s a simple coincidence! We both just chose whatever we felt like.” Shouyou blurts.

“Right...sounds like some strange subconscious couple synchronisation.” Natsu replies, raising an eyebrow. Miwa nods in agreement.

Shouyou feels his cheeks heat up, another remark by Natsu, besides the hot day, keeping him warm. Actually...now that he thinks of it, the effect of her wittiness might also be attributed to her name. 

Tobio seems unfazed though, his mind completely set on another round of beach volleyball. “C’mon let’s start.” he says, tugging Shouyou by the wrist, pulling him into game mode as well.  
  


When Shouyou steps onto the court, he swears that the sand in here really gives off a different feeling to all that lies outside of it. These grains feel hotter with excitement and welcoming to challengers. He shuffles his feet in it and rubs his hands together, ready for the final game of the day.

The watching crowd from their earlier games has dispersed, the distant music gone and most nearby courts are vacant now, probably because it’s lunch time. But Shouyou doesn’t mind, in fact, he kind of likes the surrounding peace as much as the noise. The last two games and everything in between was a whirlwind of thrills, lively amusement and precious moments. And now, as he looks to the man standing beside him on the court, he knows it can only get better. 

In volleyball, they were teammates as much as they were opponents. When it came to indoor, their combo was renowned in Japan and on the beach it was still fresh yet formidable. The game hasn’t even started yet but Shouyou’s heart rate is already picking up with Tobio at his side. 

Tobio hands Shouyou his yellow sunglasses while putting his own green ones back on. Shouyou slips them on. “Alright Kageyama, let’s get our revenge!” he declares.

Tobio nods. “Just one chance to win,” his mouth transforms into a shivering grin, clearly pumped up.

They all decided that the first to twenty one will win the game. Simply to raise the stakes for a final showdown. This family just had a penchant for electrifying challenges it seems.

Natsu and Miwa stand across from them, eyes focused and their own kind of smiles gracing their faces. The embodiment of summer grinning brilliantly and a divine beauty smiling enigmatically. The girls look about as ready to face off as they are.

Shouyou bounces a little, all charged up and then squats into position. Tobio does the same, as he stands closer to the net.   
  


Natsu goes for a jump serve, leaping and slamming the ball with all the power in her strong arms. It dashes right to where Shouyou is and he takes the brunt of it, digging the ball up. Years of rigorous training on the unstable surface that is sand, really did hone the perfect balance of his body. Anyone here could see that beach volleyball is a domain ruled by _him_.

Tobio commends Shouyou on a nice recieve. The praise never fails to boost his mood and when Tobio sets to him, the height of Shouyou’s jump is jaw-dropping. The glee in him practically launching him up to spike the ball and score gloriously. The girls groan at the loss and Shouyou sparkles at Tobio.

“I’m the king of the sand!” he says lightheartedly, mostly meaning it as a joke. Though rather than raising a brow or scoffing, Tobio actually nods, ruffling his hair affectionately. Well talk about another score for him!   
  


The scores in the game steadily increase too, as the heat simmers on in Odaiba beach during the afternoon.The girls do their best not to budge an inch with their defence and attacks. Whatsmore, if Shouyou has the best balance on the sand, then maybe Natsu has the best judgement of the wind. When his sister is up to serve again, Shouyou and Tobio ready themselves for another jump serve packed with a punch.

Except as Natsu breathes in the hot air, something serene glows in her eyes. The wind is still. She tosses the ball up, jumps high and attacks it with a flat palm. It drives the ball low over the net, completely absent of any spin and falls. Shouyou and Tobio both dive and miss it as it smacks gracefully into the sand. Natsu’s calm disappears as she roars loudly in victory, Miwa cheering and high-fiving her with the same intensity. 

Shouyou and Tobio share shocked glances.

 _A jump floater huh... well played, Natsu,_ Shouyou muses as he dusts the sand off his clothes. 

When he looks across, Natsu is grinning at them wickedly, her satisfaction brimming at managing to trick them in a sense. He doesn’t know if he should huff or smile, his mouth wobbles and eyebrows twitch. 

Today was Natsu’s first time at beach volleyball, there were plenty of stumbles but plenty of achievements too for her. She could only get better from here, showing that the sport is also befitting of her. Shouyou thinks, someday she _might_ just catch up to him here as well.

His face eventually settles into a smirk. He looks forward to that too. 

When the score is 18-16, in their favour, a gruelling rally sets in as the ball continues to repeatedly connect between the duos. Shouyou is certain it’s the longest rally of the day, he and Tobio comfortably in their natural groove together. Their passes and defence never falter.

But they want to win this. _Need_ to win this. For the sake of their revenge! They just can’t win against their sisters when it comes to teasing remarks but they had a definite chance with beach volleyball. 

When the ball is flying high in the air towards their side, Shouyou gets an idea. He’s under it first, his eyes flashing to Tobio quickly, who instantly catches on. Even though Shouyou is pretty good at overhand setting, he hasn’t had any chances to do it with Tobio today. Until now.

Shouyou hops up and when the ball lands on his fingertips, he instantly pushes it up into the air and towards Tobio. As the other man jumps and spikes the ball rapidly, he has that invigoratingly proud smirk that warms Shouyou’s chest to the brim. Miwa’s blocking and Natsu’s digging loses to the sheer speed of the attack and the freak duo finally earn another point. 

Shouyou dashes to Tobio for a double high-five, the slap loud, but he’s used to the tough sting of it now.

“I should set to you more often, don’t you think?” he buzzes up at him with a toothy grin. Their hands are still consciously glued together.

Tobio’s eyes look gentle now “...Yeah, you should,” he pants.

Neither of them pull their hands away yet. Instead, Tobio intertwines fingers with his and Shouyou finds himself returning the action, out of an ingrained impulse to match the other man.

“We need all the approaches we can get,” he continues. Shouyou hums affirmatively, the two seemingly in their own world.

Miwa clears her throat. And Natsu coos, hands cupped around her mouth, “Hey love birds~ sorry to interrupt but we’re in the middle of a game here.” 

Shouyou can’t even get flustered or annoyed at the jab, he knows they totally walked into that one. When they untangle their fingers and let go, he already misses Tobio’s touch.   
  


The momentum of the game resumes and the girls soon catch up, despite being newbies at beach volleyball their teamwork is smooth and effective. They weren’t even pros in the sport but their tenacity is still menacing for the freak duo. Heck, it’s another shared trait between this family, Shouyou figures.

When the freak duo think they’ve got another point; the ball falling low and close to the net, Natsu saves it with a dig set. Miwa, always there in a pinch, manages a cobra pokey, her fingers extended straight and tapping the ball for a point, leading to a tie in the scores.

Shouyou gulps. Miwa had said that watching them all spurred her into giving these games her best. And that was certainly evident with every second she stood on this court. Her genuine admission of having fun today, still echoes sweetly in his mind, as he watches her hug Natsu in celebration. He’s utterly grateful with the blessing that is her presence on this trip. 

“You’re so cool Miwa nee-san! I need to practice shots like that more,” Natsu beams at her.

“C’mon, you’re the amazing one here, Nacchan.” Miwa crinkles her eyes.

Shouyou smiles contentedly at the sight. Natsu looks like she wouldn’t have had anyone other than Miwa come along with them today. And it certainly isn’t just the Hinata siblings that love her company. 

When Shouyou looks at Tobio beside him, he sees an attentive gaze directed at the girls. There’s a twinkling mirth in those blue eyes and his lips are parted wondrously.   
  


For Miwa to be here, to be here with them, playing beach volleyball at fierce levels under the scorching sun, was a massive win in itself. Shouyou knows that deep down, it meant the whole world to Tobio.  
  


And Tobio has definitely been following Shouyou’s message to _make the most_ of each moment with his older sister. The two have a taunting battle at the net with blocking each other’s spikes, sharp grins and chuckles from the Kageyama siblings coalescing into ever-increasing adrenaline for the game.

Like a dial of rush that seems to turn up, everything rises. Natsu’s shouts sound extra loud to Shouyou’s ears and his own breathing quickens like his pace across the court. His arms and legs burn along with the ever constant stream of heat. Did he mention that he loves this? This heady phase when the game comes to a simmer. 

He also loves the way Tobio looks into his eyes during these moments, a laser focus stare between them, the kind that just connects and syncs them in a matter of seconds as they go for the kill. The two monster-like players in an intoxicating partnership. 

As Shouyou sets to Tobio near the net, he _just_ beats a spike through the line side, the score 20-18 and leaving the freak duo at match point. 

Fuck yeah. They’re so close now! Shouyou cheers, fist pumping the air belatedly. He notices the girls aren’t deflated but rather look more determined to fend off a possible loss. Good! It wouldn’t be nearly as fun without a gutsy reaction to keep them on their toes, he believes. 

Then he turns to Tobio and surprises him with a hug, arms lingering around the man’s waist for an extra moment. “This is it. Let’s breakthrough here, Kageyama!” he says looking up at Tobio with a wide grin.

Tobio nods, a blue flame ignited in his eyes and lips twisting into a thrilled smirk, like he can taste sweet victory on the tip of his tongue.

The look leaves Shouyou dazed, his golden eyes pinned to Tobio, as the man walks to the end of the court, preparing to serve.  
  


Through the years, Shouyou hasn’t been able to tell what makes his heart drum the loudest in his chest; volleyball games or Tobio.

After all, the two came hand in hand. Ever since that first toss in a highschool gym many years ago, Shouyou’s biggest thrills could only be spelled with Tobio’s presence. Every game with him, whether as teammates or opponents, grips Shouyou firmly like a hand snugly interlocked with his. The mutual obsession with a boy he met when he was just fourteen, coloured his life enough to make promises of a future together. 

But whether it was a world championship in a stadium, a 2 on 2 game at a city beach, or even just under the covers of the man’s bed, Shouyou is raptured to be with him. 

_It feels good to be home_ , he muses, gazing at Tobio blissfully. 

The man up to serve, lifts the hem of his shirt to wipe the sweat off his forehead, a peek of toned pale skin glistens in the sunlight and when the nylon falls back down, Tobio’s eyes catch Shouyou’s gaze briefly. The blue flame in them softens in intensity. Then he looks back down at the volleyball, commencing his ritual of spinning it on his palm. 

Shouyou’s sweet smile ebbs away and he licks his lips in anticipation. Game face back on for the next spine-tingling moment. _Alright, Here we go._

"C'mon killer serve!” Shouyou yells, the action habitual.   
  


Tobio tosses the ball up. Natsu and Miwa widen their eyes, enhancing their focus. He runs a few steps and then jumps high, left arm extending while his right arches for a swing. Shouyou’s body tingles all over. 

Tobio smacks the ball with a hammer-like force, the strongest impact from his sturdy body today. The slapping sound is thunderous, but Shouyou’s heartbeat thuds louder in his ears. The ball rockets across, and looks like it could just hit inside the line. 

But Miwa is there in time, facing the force head-one as she bumps it shakily. Shouyou can feel the second-hand sting of the receive for her. The ball doesn’t arch well to Natsu considering it’s chaotic movement across the air. Though Natsu adjusts anyway, never giving up as she sets the ball further from the net.

Miwa is the same, quickly jumping up to connect with the ball. Those sharp blue eyes flick right to Shouyou, checking his position. Shouyou stands on the cut side, while Tobio is near the line and close to the net. Miwa doesn’t go for the potential bait, and the cornered feeling she might have makes her take a gamble by doing a cut shot. Probably hoping to rally this one.  
  


But Shouyou wants to win right now. And he knows Tobio feels the same.   
  


The freak combo awakens to a new magnitude of persistence, like the final sprint to a finish line, as Shouyous digs the ball cleanly, killing some of it’s chaotic spin and racing to the net.

The ball flies directly to Tobio. He’s the image of fierce euphoria, flashing his teeth in an exhilarating grin, one that never fails to make Shouyou’s heart leap. 

Just like his body does, as his feet lift up, and he soars above the net, sand scattering from the force of his powerful legs. Through their shades, golden brown eyes and slate blue meet for a fraction of a second, an electric charge in the air between them, as Tobio drives the ball to Shouyou’s palm effortlessly and Shouyou connects with it. It’s as natural a process to them as breathing. 

He tunnel visions on a very clear opening on the sideline of the court, smashing the ball past Miwa’s block and Natsu’s frantic dive for it. The ball spins across the air and plunges to the sand just as Shouyou’s feet lands back on the ground.  
  


Panting breaths from the whole family fill the air at first. Shouyou stares at the ball covered in sand, his lips parted and eyes wide. They won. They fucking won!

His wide smile starts kicking in as his whole body bursts with ecstasy, there’s the regular joy of winning in general but also the gratification in achieving that revenge on their sisters! When it came to volleyball, these two _just had to win_.

Shouyou whips his head at Tobio, to see that handsome grin still etched on his face and directed right at him.

It’s in this moment, his entire focus pinpoints on Tobio. Everything else a distorted blur amidst the sharpened image of his boyfriend. Something like a tidal wave of exuberance crashes over him. Shouyou swallows and runs up to Tobio.

But rather than cheering his arms up in celebration, high-fiving his boyfriend or hugging him tightly, Shouyou grabs a fistful of Tobio’s shirt and drags him down to his lips.

He kisses him. In a complete daze, Shouyou tilts his head, ensuring their shades don’t collide and locks his lips with Tobio hungrily. There’s that initial second of shock from the other man, but then he kisses back, the urge irresistible. The press of soft warm lips fill Shouyou with a heat all the way down to his toes. 

It all lasts for a full ten seconds before Shouyou breaks away to breathe. When he opens his eyes, he’s met with the sight of Tobio in a similar disposition, eyes narrowed in arousal and cheeks flushed to crimson.

So much for not holding hands in public and trying to retain a shred of subtlety throughout the day. No, Shouyou ends up kissing his lover in broad daylight anyway.  
  


He finally registers everything else; Natsu stifling giggles, Miwa’s entertained smirk and a few passersby who seem to thankfully mind their own business. It seems like the sassy duo weren’t given enough time to wallow in their loss because of Shouyou’s sudden display of affection. Dammit.

Shouyou clears his throat. “Uh...I...” he begins. 

Honestly, Shouyou doesn’t have any excuses. He simply just wanted to kiss Tobio. All of the tender affection in quiet moments, arousing stares during their break and the addictive thrills in every game, made Shouyou hit a boiling point in his ever-present craving for the man.

“Well, leave it to onii-chan to end things with a bang!” Natsu quips, her giggles louder and Miwa puts an arm around her shoulders, joining in. 

Shouyou can’t help cracking a smile at that one. Neither can Tobio, who he realises is still blushing brightly, an after-effect of their kiss.

Ah, he can’t wait to kiss him again later.

  
Eventually, exhaustion from their match settles in the family, and they all opt to sprawl on the sand for a bit before they leave the beach. It’s almost four in the afternoon now, the summer heat receding with the sun soon to set. A cooler wind is also picking up, Shouyou notices, his handful of sand following the breeze. Tobio sits next to him closely, while Natsu and Miwa sit opposite them. 

“Thank god I’m not working for another three days,” Miwa sighs, massaging her arms. She’s understandably tired from the intensity of all the volleyball play, but the content smile on her face definitely speaks of no regrets. 

“For a newbie, you were pretty cool today.” Tobio comments, looking right at her. Shouyou smiles at his geniuneness. 

Miwa’s sharp eyebrows rise. Probably not expecting the comment at all, but then welcoming it as she says “Thanks. I actually felt pretty cool myself with it.” and her dazzling smile feels like a reward for them all. 

Shouyou notices that the air around the Kageyama siblings is softer now than when the day started. He knows Tobio's genuine praise to Miwa is just a portion of his good feelings about her presence today. 

The cool Kageyama siblings didn’t get to spend as much time together, it wasn’t for a lack of trying, it’s just both were so busy with their differing passions. But today had allowed a breather from the regular grind of their days. Shouyou can tell how valuable it is for them just through the softness in two pairs of dark blue eyes.

He and Natsu had become similar, but their passions converged and it was the fact both were pushing themselves hard without having enough time to glance at each other on their paths. Hence Natsu’s wish to spend time together after so many months behind the screens of their phones. Shouyou glances at his sister, to see her deep in thought, like her mind is on a little trip of its own. 

He shuffles. Even though he’s certain of the answer, he still itches to ask her how she found today, if it was as enjoyable to her as it was for him.

He leans over and pokes her cheek, “Oi...what are you so zoned out for?” he asks, poking her out of her thoughts. She swallows.

And then to his surprise, she suddenly stands up.

“I just wanted to say this but...” she starts quietly, caramel brown eyes flitting to the ground. Shouyou, Tobio and Miwa all straighten up, attentive gazes fixed on the young girl they would fight tooth and nail for.

Her fists clench and then she looks at them, that radiant ray of light shimmering in her eyes. Her hand comes up to grip the front of her shirt, where her heart is.

“Today was one of the best days I’ve ever had!” she starts, voice loud and vibrant again. Then her eyes hone in on Shouyou, staring right at him. “I’ll never forget it,” she says, with heartfelt sincerity. 

Shouyou’s surprised face melts into bliss, a sunshine warmth expanding in his chest.

Natsu continues, her eyes crinkling “So thank you...all of you,” and looks at the Kageyama siblings. Miwa smiles affectionately and Tobio has that small smile before he looks back at Shouyou, as if being reminded of the same thing; Shouyou’s promise and their goal.

If one were to look at Shouyou’s hands, they would see fists clenched in joy. Promises were important things, things Shouyou never took lightly. When he made them, he set out to fulfil them with every bright spark in his body. Opening the doors to a new experience within the passion that ruled their lives, for his sister, was another he put his all into. And seeing her on the sand, fumbling at first with the elements, but then getting the hang of things, and proving to everyone exactly why she was named after the warmest season, through her volleyball, are sights Shouyou will keep in his heart to remember. 

He stands up and ruffles her hair, needing to put his affection into action, the orange fluff on her head dances in the wind.

“So you guys really had fun then?” he asks. “Of course!” Natsu exclaims and Miwa gives a pleased nod. 

Tobio’s lips quirk up victoriously, giving Shouyou a silent message of: _We won, Hinata._ His eyes mirror that same unwavering glint Shouyou gave him back then. 

Shouyou bounces on his feet. So that was two wins for the freak duo today. He can’t deny that the sheer brightness of Natsu’s wide grin and the gleam in Miwa’s eyes, make it hard for him to choose _which_ win is the most glorious. 

The family picks up their bags ready to leave the beach. “Next time... we should make the trip more than one day, Like take a vacation somewhere and play beach volleyball,” Natsu comments. Shouyou warms up at the sentiment of her words.

“When we’re able to manage it, then we will,” he replies, with a thumbs up.

“So much happened… but it went so fast,” Natsu sighs wistfully. She almost looks a bit disappointed today has to end. 

Tobio checks the time on his phone, “It’s just past four, so we can still see other things.”

Shouyou nods “Yep, there's still time to explore some more places, do you wanna Natsu? 

She buzzes up immediately like a shaken fizzy drink.

“Yeah! There’s the shopping, food and amusements centres…” she points at the large bridge connected to the mainland “and Rainbow bridge! I _really_ wanna go there,” She’s clearly not fatigued anymore from all the beach volleyball. They chuckle at Natsu’s endearing enthusiasm.

“Well off we go then!” Shouyou cheers brightly, arms to the sky.

✾

It’s almost seven in the evening when they head to Rainbow bridge. Once Natsu stepped off the beach, it was a flurry of travelling through malls and snapping many pictures. They thankfully got to fill their stomachs plenty though. Now, they stand on the large bridge, taking in the stunning view of the harbour and Tokyo city. 

The sky is painted a deep purple now, with splashes of orange where the sun dips closer over the horizon, preparing for it’s rest. It backdrops the boundless water below and the innumerable lighted buildings in the distance. 

Shouyou and Tobio stand close together, leaning against the sturdy railing in front of the benches. With their shades and caps in their bags now, there’s a cooling gust that combes through their hair, orange fluffs and black locks flying in the wind. A bit further away, Natsu is posing in front of the illuminated portion of Rainbow bridge, while Miwa takes pictures for her.

“Okay so I won with Natsu once and you won with her once as well, so we both add one win and one loss to our tally,” Shouyou says, holding up two fingers. 

“Dumbass, did you forget about that arm wrestle I beat you at before?” Tobio scoffs beside him.

Shouyou bristles at the reminder. “Okay, fine! So you get an extra win… but you didn’t totally settle the score in our games, because I still did awesome so haah!” he hollers.

Tobio rolls his eyes but bumps his arm against Shouyou, and keeps it there, as they fall back into silence. 

Shouyou rests his chin on his folded arms. His mind whirls back on the day. When he woke up this morning he was nothing but excited, then the volleyball events that followed didn’t just fulfill his hopes, but exceeded them with flying colours. He wouldn’t change a thing there. 

Then there were some embarrassing moments too, courtesy of their sassy sisters. And just remembering those makes his cheeks burn again. But even so everything was...  
  


Shouyou jolts his head up. Except, there is one thing that still hangs in the air of his recollection. He remembers, just before they left the train station, there was the sight of a hesitant Tobio, looking like he’s caging in words from Shouyou.   
  


And eight times out of ten, Shouyou could usually figure out what was on Tobio’s mind, what was about to leave those lips before they even parted. But he just couldn’t uncover this one.

He turns to Tobio. “Hey, Kageyama,” Tobio faces him. 

He had swallowed the urge to ask before, all the cool beach volleyball then to come was the perfect distraction, but now it rises back with full force.

“Back at the train station...I remember that you were gonna talk about something...but then said you’ll do it later. What was it?” His eyes peer into the other’s.

Tobio pauses. Then he nods decisively, almost like he was planning to tell Shouyou soon and his question just beated him to it. Whatever ‘it’ was. 

“I’ve been thinking about this for a while.” Tobio begins. Those slate blue eyes of his look out to the sea in front of them. Shouyou tilts his head, admiring the way Tobio looks in the shaded light, his profile haloed by the evening sky. Sure, the white lights of the great bridge just next to them in the distance were beautiful, but it had nothing on his boyfriend, Kageyama Tobio. 

Then Tobio turns wholly to face him, and Shouyou finds himself doing the same, leaving only his right hand on the railing. He waits patiently for Tobio to continue, the rumbling of cars and motorbikes from the road filling the brief silence.

Tobio meets his eyes. “I want you to move in with me.” 

Shouyou’s lips part in wonder. Tobio continues, “Even though we can’t always stay together, it just feels...” he pauses, brows knitting for a second as he searches for the word. He settles on the simplest; “ _Right._ For you to be there.”

Shouyou’s heart is hit the hardest all the same. Tenderness unfurls inside him, starting from his chest and blooming all over. Yeah, he wouldn’t have been able to see _this_ coming.

His hand that grips the railing weakens, but before dropping to his side, Tobio catches it. He holds Shouyou’s hand gently in his. His eyes telling that he’s not finished.

Tobio’s voice turns thick. “To have our stuff together and know that... we can come home to each other.” 

Shouyou widens his eyes. He pictures it. Their belongings bunched together permanently, from his array of toothbrushes rather than just the one, to his training equipment beside Tobio’s and his plethora of self-help books on the man’s shelves. Instead of reminding himself to take them back with him, they could stay right there with Tobio’s things. Then the manageable distance between Osaka and Tokyo, meant that when he would be playing with the jackals, and if Tobio was in Japan, then Shouyou would have someone waiting for him to return home. 

It would all make _being with_ _Tobio_ , even easier. Of course living together with him is a no-brainer.

“So what do you think?” Tobio asks composed now, and Shouyou realises he hasn’t said a word yet.

He starts to smile, already having made his decision. But Tobio’s complete composure now spurs an unbearable urge to hold on a moment longer. He was a playful bastard like that, he knows. 

So he contains the full volume of his smile and says, “Just one question. Why do I move in with you? You could move in with me.”

“My place is better than yours.” Tobio states.

Shouyou gasps as if he’s been offended, but he’s never surprised at the man’s bluntness. “Hey you just mean it’s bigger! I have a nice cosy place.” he replies defensively.

Tobio’s shoulders go tense, he averts his eyes, and a blush fills his face. “Only ‘cause you’re there. If you...live with me then...we can be cosy together.” His cheeks become redder than any of the city lights. 

Shouyou stares for a moment, before bursting into giggles. “I can’t believe you said something so sappy Kageyama-kun!” he teases. Oh he’s just gotta add _Sappyama_ to his never-ending list of nicknames for his boyfriend!

Tobio grumbles in response, frowning at the floor while that adorable blush reaches his neck.

Shouyou eventually softens, giggles dissipating into a gentle smile, no longer in the mood to tease him. He reaches his free hand up to Tobio’s face, the action smoothing out the crease between his brows, as he instinctively leans into the touch. His face is as warm as a fireplace, and Shouyou wonders just who is _really_ the cosy one between them now.

Shouyou doesn't pull him in, Tobio just knows through the look in his eyes and leans down to him. Their faces are close enough to almost touch. Moments with Tobio at the net today and off the court briefly flash in his mind. The Tobio in front of him now only makes it all the more easier to say his next words.  


“You’re my home too, Tobio.” Shouyou whispers.  
  


The blue in those magnetic eyes become filled with so much light, Shouyou’s reflection in them glimmers. Before he knows it, Tobio is kissing him, a soft tender catch of Shouyou’s bottom lip between his. Shouyou can't hear anything else but their soft breathing. 

When Tobio slowly lets go, Shouyou languidly opens his eyes to see an inquiring face. “So…you’ll...?” Tobio asks against his lips. 

Shouyou crinkles his eyes, finally releasing the full volume of his smile. “Yeah, I’ll move in with you.” he breathes, “let’s start moving next week even!” he proclaims, his voice pitching higher at the end with excitement. 

Tobio positively erupts like he’s just won another championship. He smiles broadly, the genuineness of it is beautiful and instantly throws his arms around Shouyou’s waist, burying his face in the crook of his neck. He squeezes Shouyou into a hug and breathes him in deep as if he’s the sweet, sweet smell of home.

Shouyou laughs, bright and merry into the evening air. He squeezes him back, hands coming up to grip the man’s black top. 

Yeah, today was packed and absolutely precious. Consider this another win for the both of them. They stay like that in silence for a while, savouring the hold on each other. 

Shouyou starts to wonder about the timing of all this and then out of curiosity asks “Was there any reason you wanted to ask me this today?”

“...The final push was when nee-san and Natsu brought it up,” Tobio answers, voice muffled from his residency in Shouyou’s neck. 

_Ah._ Shouyou sighs deeply, all of the day’s events with the girls settling a fond, mildly exasperated smile on his face. Their sisters really were a class act in—  
  


The sharp click of a camera startles the couple, they both turn their heads to the source. Shouyou sees a yellow phone directed at them, in Natsu’s hands. Well, speak of the devil. 

Shouyou spins around, “Oi Natsu, you took a picture just then didn’t you!?” he scolds. 

“What? It’s a really cute one, promise!” Natsu reassures, smiling sweetly. Miwa stands beside her, biting down on her own smile. 

It seems their sisters were finished taking pictures (of themselves at least) and at some point walked back to them. Shouyou hopes they haven’t been standing here for long.

“You guys look really happy, did something happen?” Natsu asks, tilting her head, and her fluffy ponytail swishes with the movement. 

Okay, thankfully not for long. 

“He’s going to move in with me, I just asked,” Tobio answers, keeping his hold around Shouyou’s waist, who starts to flush at the admission.

The girls perk up at the news. “About freaking time!” Natsu beams wide, then looks at Shouyou pointedly, “You basically already lived with Tobio nii-chan. But it’s good he decided to make it official and ask you.” 

She gives a sparkling thumbs-up at Tobio, who silently raises his hand into a victory fist. Shouyou simultaneously gapes and flusters at the exchange. Seriously, his sister and boyfriend’s bond was both a blessing and curse to his heart.

“Congratulations, you two,” Miwa smiles warmly, a pleased sheen gracing her eyes and cheeks. There’s something about the way she says it that makes Shouyou think they’re being congratulated on something bigger. But still, he can’t help bowing his head at her in grateful reverence. 

Though Tobio seems to think the same and says blankly “We’re just living together. Not getting married.” 

“Yet,” Miwa tacks on with a smirk.

Shouyou and Tobio both colour with crimson. Miwa’s remark was just as cutting and instant as her spikes. And Natsu high-fives Miwa instantly for it. Shouyou swears the slap and enthusiastic force is a bit stronger than when they were on the courts. 

Their sisters laugh together and the couple glance at each other, feeling too flustered to respond with a level voice. 

Their sisters' antics are just something they have to live with, and when they make it to the next big step of commitment, Shouyou knows, these girls will be there to spark up their cheeks again. After all, that’s family for you isn’t it?

Shouyou shakes his head, smiling at the thought. He leans a bit back on Tobio’s body as he says, “C’mon, let's go home.” 

The sun sets below the horizon as they start walking towards the train station, the lavish day trip easing to a close. Natsu and Miwa walk a few steps ahead of them, pointing out the glorious sights of Tokyo that surround them on the bridge. Shouyou walks side by side with Tobio, and like the temptation of tosses he finds himself reaching out for that larger hand just centimeters from brushing his own. He intertwines their fingers together, the snug fit of their interlocked hands never failing to warm every crevice of his body. 

Shouyou thinks that he’ll carve every moment of this day into his memory with the sharpest of knives, too many memorable times off and on the court for him. 

His vision focuses on the girls. A lion’s mane of orange curls and silky black locks like feathers twirling in the breeze, as Natsu talks animatedly about an upcoming game and Miwa nods along attentively.  
  


Natsu’s smile never left her eyes today. Her voice was always the rise of summer and it was plain to see that she loved being with the Kageyama siblings through every remark and chuckle.

Shouyou blissfully swings the hand intertwined with his. He’s glad she called that day, it’s thanks to her that this happened at all. He would fulfill a thousand more promises to Natsu if it meant she would keep glowing like this.  
  


He looks over to Miwa, the woman who enriched every moment with the quirk of her lips and the deep pitch of her laughter. In fact, she laughed a lot today, there was something more free and comforting in her manner. 

Shouyou squeezes the hand intertwined with his. And when Miwa glances back and smiles right at him, a brief but pleasant exchange, he believes there’s the sweet closeness of family flourishing here.   
  


He sighs, looking up at the arch of Rainbow bridge just towering above them now. The pretty white lights twinkling against the purple sky. He flicks his eyes to Tobio, who stares up at them too. 

_Even up close, they still could never beat you_ , _Tobio,_ Shouyou thinks. 

He looks forward to what’s after all this too, when they get back to Tobio’s place, unload about the day and then revel in each other. Through words and skin. 

And once he finally moved in, with zero the distance, he could not only wake up with Tobio but stay with him, live with him, simply because there was no other place he needed or wanted to be. 

Shouyou lifts up Tobio’s hand intertwined with his, and presses a lasting kiss to the skin over his veins. Gentle lips pouring a myriad of emotions. When he releases them, he sees Tobio looking at him with soft loving awe.   
  


In all of it, Shouyou is home.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read all this, then thank you so much (⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)
> 
> When I tagged I got carried away, I meant it XD


End file.
